Lifeline
Motto: "It's not a big deal...I'm just doing my job." Character Note: Elite units always take care of their own. The G.I. Joes are no exception. The troops have to know that if something really heavy comes down on them and they're in no condition to walk out of the mess, somebody is going to have the heart to wade in and extricate them. That somebody is Lifeline. Lifeline was a para-medic with the Seattle Fire Department for five years before he discovered that EMS (Emergency Medical Service) personnel who were disabled while giving aid off-duty were not eligible for pensions. In his mind, rescue personnel were never off-duty. He decided to make his status permanent by enlisting in the army as a corpsman.''' History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Edwin Steen was born and raised in Seattle, Washington. He has a younger sister named Stephanie, of whom he is very protective. Shortly after Stephanie was born, his mother suddenly fell ill, and died. Edwin's father, a strict pastor of a local church, was left to raise the children alone. In his broken-hearted state, the elder Steen became very stern and authoritarian in his upbringing of Edwin and Stephanie. When Edwin joined the Army and was later invited to join the G.I. Joe team in 1986, his father became furious and this caused a major rift in the family. For many years, father and son didn't speak. This went on until one day, Edwin received news that Stephanie was going to get married. Edwin was a bit surprised by this, because Stephanie was barely out of high school, but he was happy that she was moving on with her life. Category:1986 MUX History: OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2007 * May 16 - Encounter in the Jungle * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale * September 03 - Claymore Wakes Up from His Coma 2009 Medical Memorandum Sun Sep 27 Lifeline ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *audio and text report only, no visual; report open to all ranks* "Lifeline reporting in. Due to recent circumstances, I have been spending much of my time off-base in Seattle, Washington. I have an arrangement with the local college of Medicine to supervise and train the residency program in the hospital's Emergency Room. I want to make it clear that this by no means renders me unavailable for appointment. I've left a team of very capable medics in the Pit, though if someone would rather see me, I'd be more than happy to arrange it. Just let me know. I always have my cell phone on, as well as my radio." "One more important reminder: If you are in my general area and wish to see me in the hospital, that's fine too; however, please keep in mind that the hospital is *not* the Pit Infirmary, and certain information needs to remain classified to the civilian medical personnel. If you contact me within the hospital, address me as 'Dr. Steen' *only*. Thank you." Slipstream (Rank 5+ Only) Sun Sep 27 Lifeline ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *audio/text only, no visual; classified to Rank 5 & up* "Slipstream presented at Seattle Memorial yesterday afternoon with a slight fever and bone pain in his humerus where 2 weeks prior he had sustained a hairline fracture and several penetrating bullet wounds. I confirmed a moderate case of osteomyelitis, and admitted him for observation. Treatment is an intravenous line of antibiotics, and several days of rest. In layman's terms, Slipstream developed a bone infection at the site of a previous arm fracture, and I'm taking him off of active duty for a couple of days to treat him in Seattle. His prognosis is very good, and I expect to discharge him in a few days. Lifeline out." Destro & Spike (Rank 5+) Sun Sep 27 Lifeline ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Once again, no visual, just text & audio; This post is classified to Rank 5 & up* "Due to events that have occurred in the past few days, I'm concerned that there could be active COBRA activity in the Seattle area. While treating Spike Witwicky for minor smoke inhalation, he received two visitors. One of them was the Autobot Tonka, which didn't surprise me. The other was Destro, which DID surprise me. The latter only stayed a short time, and then departed without incident. When I questioned Spike, he became somewhat defensive; he told me I had no right to judge his situation, and that he was only working for Destro because he couldn't find better work and needed to feed his family. I cautioned Spike against taking any sort of action against Destro on his own." "The following afternoon, while taking a lunch break at the midtown park, I once again saw Destro. He was unaccompanied and apparently doing nothing more than loitering, but I'm very concerned by his continued presence in Seattle. I will report any future encounters, and will await orders on how to handle the situation. Lifeline out." Players There's only ever been one player of Lifeline, and that person is Doomflower, since the year the MUX opened in 1997. Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Army